


One Eye

by TheSeaVoices



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Valhalla Rising
Genre: Body Paint, Bondage, Collars, Fanart, Fighting Kink, Hannibal Extended Universe, M/M, Mads Mikkelsen - Freeform, Viking, slave - Freeform, tied up, wode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 18:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5835670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeaVoices/pseuds/TheSeaVoices
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Eye, Valhalla Rising</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Eye

**Author's Note:**

> [this pic on my tumblr](http://theseavoices.tumblr.com/post/137983914346/working-on-this-painting-of-one-eye-i-reckon)  
>  with in progress shots


End file.
